


all these stories never end

by CreativeOddness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Inspired by the Books, Muggleborns seeing the Wizarding World for the first time, Poetry, With someone with a personality sort of Ravenclaw-esque, freeverse poem, or Hermione, specifically Diagon Ally though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: What lies before you and what lies in front of you,  pales in comparison to what lies inside of you.--Ralph Waldo Emerson





	all these stories never end

**Author's Note:**

> Title sort of stolen from/inspired by the song Seasons of Love from the musical RENT, which is seriously, such an amazing song.

magic

flowing through wandtips

and

children's brains,

through books and minds

and

through these crowded,

every-coloured,

crazily wonderfilled streets

each stretch of building

holding

a wealth of knowledge and

power

and

secrets

that all just wait to be

DISCOVERED


End file.
